


Welcome to smash

by ShiverStar



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiverStar/pseuds/ShiverStar
Summary: Daisy finally joins Smash Bros! Aside from the heavy luggage, she seems to be enjoying the new place. She even makes a new friend!





	Welcome to smash

Daisy looked up in awe of the giant castle that she stopped in front of. The stone structure stood tall before her, making its purpose obvious with the familiar split circle logo carved into the front of the extravagant building.

“Well, this is it..” She heaved a nervous sigh before dragging her bags into the castle... with difficulty. Thankfully she wore her tennis shirt and shorts, there was no way she was dragging these around in her dress. “I wish Peach and Rosie would've at least helped me bring all this in..”

A little bit of background while the princess hauls her things; this smash castle was all new. It turned out that the fighters commonly had to move to bigger places when the man bringing all of these people together in the first place was ready to expand the roster. While the fighters weren't currently told exactly who would come after them, Peach confirmed to Daisy that this castle was much bigger than their last housing. They could easily tell the one pulling the strings was going all out this time. Every fighter that was given the boot before had returned, and there was still plenty of room for more afterwards. However for now some of the space just went to some cute squid people from the future, a giant space lizard..dragon.. whatever that was in high demand, and Daisy herself. A whole other story is the sex among some of the roster that the princess had heard so much about from Peach over the years...

Meanwhile Daisy managed to get herself into the castle with her luggage, panting softly. She arrived around the evening so most of the fighters have already settled into their rooms. The moment she stepped through the door, she could see the main foyer. It was a very large room fit with couches and chairs around a large table, and a crystal chandelier hanging above it all. On the other side of the foyer was a large staircase leading to the bedrooms, and to the sides of the staircase were two large doors to other public rooms of the castle. It wasn't the only foyer as Daisy pulled out a map of the castle with an arrow pointing to her room. The layout showed three foyers: one for the women, one for the men and one for everyone. The castle seemed to accommodate for the fighters' utmost comfort as it also included communal showers and bathrooms separated by gender. There was also a large cafeteria with a blurb promising to supply meals from various worlds. Along with all that was an arcade and rec room supplied with most if not all of the games that each fighter is representing. Finally, a courtyard out back with courts for sports and other activities. Daisy's heart pounded as she was overwhelmed looking at the sheer size of the place, but she soon snapped out of it and dragged her belongings upstairs and to her designated room.

The hallways for the rooms weren't as pretty as the foyer was, but that wasn't saying much. The doors lining the hallway were all decorated with symbols of different colors. The familiar mushrooms with eyes, a few jagged S-shapes on circles, a depiction of an angry cartoon squid... aha, an orange mushroom! It even lined up with the arrow on the map and the other mushrooms were pink and blue, so this must be her room. Though past the initial glance, it wasn't hard for her to spot a pink triforce symbol next to the mushroom, separated by a line. The fact the door had two symbols in the first place didn't bother her as she remembered telling the people setting up her arrival that she wouldn't mind a roommate. But the shape of it...

“H-Huh? That is...” Daisy mumbled to herself as she thought about where she's seen such a symbol.. kart racing! But that's rather odd, Link couldn't have moved in this side of the castle. A female link? That sounds cute, but Peach said that the hero is always a guy... “Oh yeah, Zelda!” The orange-clad royal exclaimed to herself before her mind started to wander. She remembered Peach gushing about her. A princess like them, but from a much more noble land. Said to be a bit expressionless and reserved, but liked to mingle over tea and even overwhelmed most of the cast in bed... Daisy shuddered at the thought of such a woman before opening the door and lugging her baggage inside.

The room was dark, so her new mate clearly wasn't here yet. Daisy switched the lights on and looked around at her new space. It was... rather simple, actually. There was plenty of space for the two princesses to live comfortably, and only a few pieces of furniture were put in to leave lots of room for decorating. To the sides of the room were queen-size beds facing each other with a large nightstand to the side of both of them only topped with digital clocks and lamps. In the farthest corners sat large drawers for each side, beside them were walk-in closets, and right across from the room's entrance was the doorway to the bathroom they would share. Daisy took the left side since she saw the slip of paper laying on the bed with her name on it.

“Finally, some rest.” The princess complained to herself as she dragged her luggage up to the bed and plopped right onto her new bed. “Ooh, that's soft! The guy running the place seems like a nice guy, must make a ton of money running this whole deal and he doesn't spare a penny for us~”

A moment later, the princess sat up and let out a sigh. “I better start unpacking.” Though as she got up, her attention went to the other bed. She walked over to it and focused her eyes on the “Zelda” written on the note. Her mind continued to wander with what the mushroom princess told her. Peach said Zelda was a bit serious and brooding, not much else personality wise but a sex drive that overwhelmed both of the princesses that often overwhelmed Daisy in the first place... Would she really be comfortable rooming with her? They would be so different, having a partner in bed would be nice but would it be worth an awkward roomma--

“That's far enough, thank you.” A young woman's voice right outside of the door broke Daisy out of her thoughts, but also froze her in place and made her heart leap as she could only listen, “I can bring my bags in myself, but I appreciate the assistance.” Two pairs of footsteps faded away from the door, and the soft “O-Oh, hello” right from the open doorway somehow eased Daisy enough to look behind her.

“H-Hi—oh!” Daisy looked surprised at the girl looking at her; flowing dirty blonde hair down to her waist, blue eyes with a soft expression under a golden headband with a red gem, and a shy but genuine smile on a woman clad in a more regal dress than the tan princess had ever seen in her life as royalty. She... she's adorable! This is Zelda? The one Peach and Rosalina gushed about? No way... “Y-You're Zelda, then? This is your bed.” She set the name tag on the bed.

“Indeed I am,” Zelda stepped into the room, “This must be the right room, then. It's very lovely to meet you, umm..” She turned herself around to see the name on the other bed, then back to her new roommate, “Daisy, hehe~ as you know, I'm Zelda.”

“N-Nice to meet you too, Zelda.” Daisy chuckled nervously. “Well, uhhh.. alright, I have to get this off of my chest. This is my first day here. However, many of my friends are veterans and have been invited here for years. And you see, well.. they told me about you. But they made you sound big and intimidating, dark and gloomy, stuff like that. Looking at you now, w-well.. you're adorable! Eep-” She blushed deeply and covered her mouth.

“...Ohhhh!” Zelda listened in before Daisy finished, then she giggled and waved her hand. “Oh, no, no! This is my first day here, as well. I think I know who you're talking about, I saw her when they registered me into the roster. She did look a little scary, didn't she? I was told she was nice, just strange.. but no, she's not here anymore. I am her replacement, as she so bluntly told me. But thank you, I'm happy that you think I'm adorable.”

Daisy's cheeks went deep red. “O-Oh.. I am so sorry for all that, then. I-I'll just start unpacking.” She nervously walked back to her own bed and started to unzip her luggage.

“Don't worry about it, Daisy. I feel like I would have been nervous if I had to be her roommate as well.” Zelda smiled and started to hum as she pulled her own luggage in... also with difficulty. “Ooh.. heavier than I thought. Thankfully they said I can use my powers in the castle, long as I don't damage any property.” She hummed as she built a bulky suit of armor in thin air. She stepped aside and commanded it to lift her bags and carry them into the room.

Daisy was setting her dresses of various colors on her bed when she heard the clanking phantom armor behind her. She cautiously looked behind her and fell on her ass in surprise when she saw it lay Zelda's luggage next to her bed. “Whoa! Cool...” She watched it then crumble and disappear when its task was done. The less regal princess got back up and took her dresses, hanging them up in her closet along with more casual clothing.

Next in the closet came what made up some of her toolkit; tennis racket, golf club and frying pan along with a satchel of magic turnip seeds. Daisy then went on to decorating her side of the room. A little monochrome flower-shaped lamp on her nightstand, covering the drawers in framed pictures of her and her various friends. It was obvious where the weight of the luggage came from with how much she decked out her room, she really packed to make this her second home. In the instructions she was sent for packing, she was recommended to make herself at home. She finished her unpacking by stuffing the drawers with her undergarments, socks, other miscellaneous clothing. With that all done, the less regal princess laid back on her bed. “Ahh, relief..~”

“It's soft, isn't it?” Zelda giggled as she bounced a bit on her own bed. “I'm sorry to ask with how comfortable you look, but I need a little help with unpacking my own decorations...” The kind princess suddenly froze when Daisy responded with a deadpan gaze. “I-I'm sorry, I never said you needed to.. the soldiers took the packing instructions to heart, so it's a lot of ceramic heirlooms and the like.. they don't need to be unpacked right now.

“No, no,I get it.” Daisy sat up with a sigh before smiling to Zelda. “Better to get this done now, huh? Can't be any worse than dragging all my stuff here.”

The two ladies quickly worked on decorating Zelda's side of the bedroom. They stuffed her closet with some larger magic pots (Daisy was pretty impressed that all Zelda needed was magic.. though that explained the girl's physical frailty...), vases and pictures on the drawers, and a few particularly heavy pots. It didn't take very long until Zelda's half of the bedroom looked like a tiny palace!

Daisy sighed and stretched after the fact. “Alright, alright.. I'm gonna hit the showers, and then I'm going to bed. I feel gross from dragging all that in the hot sun.” She was about to walk out of the room before she was stopped.

“I'd like to come with you, if that's okay..” Zelda softly spoke as she had taken Daisy's hand. “It has surely gotten late by now and most everybody else has already settled down, so it would just be us.”

Daisy was frozen by what she was hearing, taking a moment to even speak as her heart leapt and pounded. “W-Well, sure.. this is a bit sudden, but if you really want--”

“W-What are you saying?” Zelda quickly interrupted her with a blush. “It's a communal shower, yes, but whatever conclusion you're jumping to isn't the right one. The reason I suggest joining you is, well... it will be my first time in a communal shower. I want to take the opportunity to get used to sharing it, and get used to being nude around others and the like.. I know it must sound weird, but please. I might feel a little more comfortable since we're living together.”

Daisy let the poor girl explain before chuckling. “Alright, alright. I can't relate much since I've had to share showers for years, but I'm happy to help.” She gently squeezed Zelda's hand and led her downstairs to the showers. 

“I can walk you through the whole kazoo,” Daisy started as the two stopped in the changing room just before the showers, “You get yourself stripped down in here before going into the shower. That much makes sense, right? The shelves on the wall after for stuffing your clothes into so you can put them back on after you wash up. Now finally, just strip down. The nervousness comes from being naked around others, soo..~”

Zelda listened, occasionally nodding. “Right, that makes sense. H-Here goes.. just don't look and stare, please.”

“Of course not, I have to get a shower too, and I'm plenty ready for bed after.” Daisy chuckled before taking her tennis top off and undoing her bra, letting her tan breasts free.

Zelda blushed and looked for a quick second before closing her eyes and removing her dress, showing her petite pale form. She managed to keep herself calm as she removed her bra as well as her panties, keeping her thighs pressed together while her b-cups were in the open.

“Phew.. alright, Daisy, I did it~” Zelda smiled and turned to her. “It wasn't so bad, hehe--” She suddenly froze with her eyes on Daisy.

Daisy smiled with a chuckle as she had finished stripping as well. “That's great to hear, I figured you'd get the hang of.. huh?” She was put off by Zelda's staring for a moment, but shrugged it off. “Don't worry, eyes on each other's bodies happens often. Though some of the girls might get annoyed if that's all you do.” She mused as she stuffed her outfit in a shelf.

“It's not that...” Daisy barely spoke up, “Between your legs..”

“Huh? O-Oh..!” Daisy suddenly blushed deeply as her own attention was brought to the limp package between her legs. “That is a surprise to you, huh? I'm too used to my friends just knowing this about me. Sorry, I should've warned you...”

Zelda shook her head and regained her composure. “N-No, it's not that. Uhh.. oh boy..” She buried her face in her hands. She then promptly spread her own thighs enough to let her own package show, her pale uncut cock dangling over her balls with a tiny blonde bush just above. “Sooo embarrassing...”

The tan princess's cheeks were a deep red. “Oh. Ohhhhh... Oh dear.” She walked to Zelda. “H-Hey, it's okay. At least you're not alone. ...At least I'm not alone, now that I think about it. Peach and Rosie promised me that I would be fine, but it feels comforting that I'm not the only one~”

Zelda soon peeked from between her fingers. “...You're right. I do feel a little better that it isn't just me.” She heaved a sigh and dropped her arms to her sides. “I'm glad that we could get this out of the way too. I'm happy that I opened up to you like this, and we can open up to the others together..~” She smiled sweetly and hugged Daisy close. “Thank you, Daisy.”

Daisy chuckled softly and hugged Zelda back. “Don't you worry, cutie. I got your back. Let's just get that shower and get your head clear, alright?”

“Alright..” Zelda softly spoke before she broke the hug and walked into the shower room. She stood under one of the heads and turned the water on. Daisy followed suit, turning on the shower next to the other princess.

The two ladies hummed softly as they washed themselves. Daisy had no trouble minding herself, but Zelda's nervous eyes still wandered. The calm happiness in her expression along with those lightly plush lips, down to the water running down her decently toned and tan body, Zelda could barely stop looking Daisy over, up and down. She was just thankful that the pounding of her heart wasn't audible... although she couldn't trust her shaft to stay down. Before she knew it, her cock was already full mast and pulsing. She breathed a bit hard and bit her lip...

“Daisy...” She felt the urge to moan her name out, but managed to keep it to an aroused whisper.

“Huh? What's up?” Daisy finally looked to Zelda, immediately knowing from the aroused look on her face and spotting her throbbing erection. “Hoo boy, should've seen that coming.. do you need help with that?”

“Y..Yess.. please...” Zelda panted softly as she stopped holding her words back.

“Alright, I gotcha..” Daisy stepped closer to her and reached down, gently wrapping her hand around Zelda's shaft and stroking. “Easy, now.. have you had much experience before?”

Zelda moaned, gently biting her finger as she couldn't help but let Daisy stroke her off. “Mmmf.. w-well, I masturbated often... it always felt good to get my mind off of my royal duties if only for a moment and to let loose. Like thoughts about how cute Link is, a desire to make love to the zora queen, and—ahh~!”

Zelda moaned out as she suddenly ejaculated, her cock gushing ropes of her white seed over itself and Daisy's hand along with some of it falling to the shower floor and getting washed down the drain. “Ohh.. that felt wonderful...”

Daisy chuckled and gently stroked while she let Zelda's orgasm calm down. She then let go and licked a bit of the royal seed from her hand. “Glad it did, I couldn't have just left you like that~ though now I have a problem.” She playfully chuckled while presenting her own erect shaft. “Yours is just a little bigger than mine, that's cute.”

Zelda panted softly, resting with a hand on the wall. She then glanced to Daisy's cock, blushing. “O-Oh.. I can help with that. Just need a second..” She got down on her knees and stared down the tan member. She smiled and reached to it, holding and stroking it.

“Ohh!” Daisy was caught off guard a bit from the stroking. “I have never felt a softer hand than Peach's until tonight..” She panted a bit.

“Is that so?” Zelda giggled as she continued to pump the shaft in front of her. “Caring for my skin is just one of the many things I have to do as a princess. Not to say your friend doesn't keep her skin nice as well.”

“She does, trust me.” Daisy panted softly while she watched. “She takes so much pride in her body, it's honestly pretty hot. Especially her lips.. They're so soft and kissable...”

“And fuckable~?”

“Look at you talking dirty, hehe. But yeah, absolutely fuckable. And Rosie—ahem, Rosalina—is about seven feet tall. Everything about her is so big, and her favorite thing is to flaunt that off like sitting on others. Ahh, one of her favorite seats is on my face, and she's just delicious..Ohh~!” Daisy moaned out as her cock erupted, spurting her thick seed over Zelda's hand, head and face.

Zelda murred happily, closing her eyes as she happily showered herself in her new friend's cum. Once Daisy finished, they soon got to properly washing that gunk off before turning the showers off and walking back to the changing room.

The two princesses then took a towel and started to dry themselves off as they sat next to each other.

“Oh, Daisy..” Zelda started as she was drying her hair, “Was.. was I the first time you've ever seen someone like, well.. us? Of course I was alone, but what about you?”

Daisy thought for a moment. “It was pretty much just me.. although there was someone, but she was a different story. I'm assuming you were born like that just like me, right?”

“Right..” Zelda softly nodded.

“Well, there was a girl named Birdo that occasionally played sports and such with us. She was always so sweet to everyone, and a little flirty but shy. One time she was telling me that she wasn't born this way, that she worked hard to become a woman. She doesn't play with us very often and I miss her, but she's always a great friend when she is around~” Daisy smiled softly. “It felt nice when she told me that I made her feel less alone.”

“Ohhh..” Zelda reached out, gently laying a hand on Daisy's thigh. “You seem to have a lot of stories about your friends. I... can't really say that I have had friends. I don't get permitted to leave the castle much, and other than my family and the royal guard I didn't talk to many people. Being here feels.. nice, very liberating. I'm finally on my own in a way..~”

“Hehe, I'm happy for you.” Daisy kissed Zelda's cheek before tossing her towel aside and getting dressed. “I'll be in our room if you wanna look around the place. I imagine everybody's asleep by now.” She was about to leave, but was stopped.

“Wait..” Zelda started as she had taken Daisy's hand again. “I'd like to tag along, please. When we get back, I want, how do you say... a round two? Just let me get dressed real quick.”

“...You're so adorable~! Alright, I'll stay right here.” Daisy giggled with a blush.

Zelda nodded and promptly dressed herself back up. She then took Daisy's hand and walked out of the room with her. They went back up the stairs and down the hall, back into their room before locking the door behind them.

The moment the door locked, Daisy heard a strange magical swoosh along with a green glow from behind her. Though when she looked back, all she saw was Zelda's dress floating in the air before daintily falling to the floor.

“Over here..~” Zelda cooed as Daisy looked to the other princess's bed, the lady sitting in the nude.  
Daisy blushed as she quickly shed her own clothes before joining Zelda on the bed. “You're confident all of a sudden. Do you have anything in mind?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Well.. I want my first time to be with you.” Zelda sheepishly spoke, her cock starting to stiffen again. “We're already comfortable with each other for sex, and we helped each other earlier, so.. I'd like to, well... fuck you, if that's okay.”

Daisy blushed and grinned, her own shaft growing. “Oh, is that it? I don't mind at all, cutie~” She promptly laid herself back and spread her legs. “Go at your own pace.”

Zelda looked in surprise as Daisy was so eager, but she approached her tan friend and wandered her hand between her legs. She gently stroked Daisy's cock to full mast before gently fondling her balls and looking lower. “Oh.. do you only have the one entrance?”

“H-Huh? Yeah, I do.” Daisy curiously looked down to her. “Is that a problem? Hold on, does that mean you..?”

Zelda smiled and got herself on her knees, moving her own balls aside to show her pussy lips. “I believe it does, if this was what you were thinking about. I suppose I'm not so similar after all, hehe.. b-but moving on. Would you rather I slick myself up before I start? I've fingered myself there, so I know it can hurt without preparation...”

“Oh, don't worry about it.” Daisy chuckled. “Who knows how often I've stuffed toys in me without much lube. I've felt muuuch worse pain from kart racing alone. Just go ahead, unless you want to prepare more.”

“Hmm.. I want to just go.” Zelda blushed as she held Daisy's thighs and pressed her pale tip to the tan asshole. She closed her eyes and gently pushed in, met with a bit of resistance before she managed to push her cock head inside. “Mmm..”

Daisy winced softly with a smile. “Ooh.. that's some good precision, Zelda. Just keep at it, nice and easy..”

“Right..” Zelda closed her eyes and pushed in more, slowly but surely sinking her shaft into Daisy's tight, warm tunnel. She panted and moaned softly as she soon hilted herself inside of Daisy's ass before gently thrusting. “Ohhh, this feels wonderful..”

“Glad you think so~” Daisy panted, her cock twitching and dripping precum. “I don't think I've ever felt a gentler entrance than that..”

“Hehe, I'm glad that you approve.” Zelda hugged Daisy's thighs and started to thrust more. She then let go of a thigh and reached down, stroking the cock in front of her. The pale princess's thrusts gradually grew faster and faster. She started to lose herself in the rhythm as she gently pounded her roommate's rear.

“Ohh yeah, you're pretty much perfect, hon~” Daisy gripped the bed and moaned, bucking her hips a bit. “Just keep at it..”

“Y-Yeah...” Zelda panted and continued, faster and faster. “I can feel it, I'm cumming~” She moaned out and hilted inside of Daisy before cumming, dumping her thick royal seed inside of the other princess.

Daisy moaned out, humping a bit more before she came as well, her own cum gushing over Zelda's hand while her insides were pumped into. She panted softly and collapsed back on the bed.

Zelda soon finished and collapsed onto Daisy, head on her chest. She reached out to pull a tissue from a box and cleaned up the mess they made. She tossed the tissue into a trash can before cuddling into Daisy, ear pressed to her chest. “Mm.. I always wanted to do this. Your heartbeat is a wonderful sound~”

Daisy looked down and smiled softly, stroking Zelda's hair. “Enjoy all you want, because something tells me we'll be sharing a bed preeeetty often here.” She wrapped her arms around Zelda and started to doze off. “I'd be upset if you didn't want to sleep like this..~”

“Perfect, because I don't want to be anywhere else at the moment~” Zelda giggled and hugged Daisy, the two happily sleeping away.

Come morning, Peach and Rosalina were happily eating breakfast among the other residents of the castle in the cafeteria.

“This is delicious!” Rosalina smiled as she ate her meal. “I know it's just bacon, eggs and pancakes, but it does seem like they've hired better chefs.”

“They might've gotten better ingredients as well~” Peach giggled. “I wonder, though. I was hoping Daisy would come eat with us, but I don't see her. She never even looked for us yesterday to say hi.”

“I guess it is strange, though she could've come in late. Oh, that looks like her!” Rosalina pointed out the entrance to the cafeteria.

Daisy stretched as she walked in and looked around. Zelda soon followed after with a delighted smile on her face. The two ladies then went straight to the counter to get their breakfast.

“H-Huh?” Peach looked surprise at the scene. “Did she not see us? And who in the underwhere is that with her?”

“Hmm..” Rosalina pondered as she went back to eating. “Those pointy ears are unmistakable, she's hylian.. OH! Didn't we overhear once that they invited a different Zelda this time?”

“Oh, yeah... the other one creeped me out a little, but I'll miss her. More importantly, look at them.” Peach watched as Daisy and Zelda seemed joined at the hip, talking and giggling.

“I see..” Rosalina started as she idly munched at a slice of bacon, “Hmm.. perhaps love is blooming for our sweet friend~”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated~


End file.
